Childhood Sweethearts
by XoMattsMommyXo
Summary: After five years Isolde, better known as Callie, is moving back to England. Once she's back she's reunited with her cousin Theodore and her childhood best and sweetheart Draco. Will they still be as close? And what will she think of his mission?
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

**Chapter One**

"Callie darling!" came a sing song voice from outside her room. "Yes mother." Callie sighed as her mother walked in her room. "You did it Callie, Dumbledore accepted you to start your sixth year at Hogwarts as a transfer." Her mother squealed. "Great now can I finish packing to go to Uncle Alexander's now?" Callie asked annoyed at her mother peppiness.

Callie had been attending an American wizarding school the past five years. Her father was offered a new job in England at their Ministry of Magic and decided to take it. So until all their things were moved they'd be staying wither her Uncle Alexander and Aunt Julia.

As Callie finished up her packing her older brother, Tristan, came in. "So Isolde, you almost done?" he asked. "Yup, I just finished." Callie said standing up. "That's good; we are flooing to Uncle Alexander's house soon. We haven't seen them in ages." Tristan said sitting on her bed. "I know, you and Theo used to be inseparable." Callie laughed sitting beside him. "Yeah I know, every summer it used to Theo, Draco, and I. We used to torture you." Theo laughed putting an arm around Callie. "Yeah, I wanted to kill the three of you." Callie laughed remembering the times before they moved to America.

Callie had been ten when they moved to America, just in time for Tristan to start Salem Wizards Academy. She hadn't seen her cousin Theo or Draco since. She was wondering how life would be like back in England.

"Come on kids it's time to go to Uncle Alexander's house!" their father yelled from downstairs. Both Callie and Tristan got up and made their way to the fireplace downstairs. They would be leaving in time to make it to dinner at their Uncle's house.

"Nott Manor!" Her father yelled entering the fireplace. "Alright now you Tristan." Their mother said and Tristan did the same. "Now your turn Isolde." Her mother said handing her some floo powder. Callie stepped inside the fireplace and yelled the same as her father and brother. Soon she was swished through a long pathway until she landed on her feet just to fall foreword.

"Careful there klutz." Came an unfamiliar male voice. When Callie looked up to see who caught her she saw her cousin Theodore. "Theo!" she squealed throwing her arms around him. "You always were clumsy." He said setting her on her feet and moving her out from in front of the fireplace of which her mother soon appeared.

"Ah there is my favorite older brother." Came a booming voice. Callie turned around to see her Uncle Alexander walking in the room and giving her father a hug. "Nice to see you too Alexander." Her father laughed. "Ah Guinevere you haven't changed a bit." Her uncle said turning to her mother. "Thank you Alexander." Her mother smiled hugging him. "Oh Tristan my boy! You have turned into quite the young man." Her uncle said turning to her brother. "Isolde, is that you? Why you are a picture of perfect beauty." He said finally greeting Callie with a hug. "Hi Uncle Alexander." She smiled as he released her. "Well your rooms are ready, if you would like to get ready for dinner feel free, it's in two hours. Oh and Shane the Malfoy's are joining us tonight, just Cissa and Draco. Lucius is still in Azkaban." Her uncle said acknowledging her father.

Tristan, Callie, and Theo then made their way to their room to get ready for dinner, which was always dressy in any Nott home. As they made their way up to their rooms they talked about the memories from when they were little and once they reached the hallway their rooms were on they parted ways to get ready for dinner.

Once in her room Callie took a quick shower before getting dressed. She chose a black long sleeved v-neck dress with black pumps. She lightly did her make-up and dried her hair so is fell straight down her back. She double checked herself in the mirror before heading to the dining room.

"Ah there she is now." Her father said as she approached the doorway that was the entrance to the dining room. "Hi daddy." She smiled; she was the last to arrive. "Cissa you remember Isolde." Her father said to a tall blonde woman who was familiar to her. "Yes, she's all grown up now." She said smiling at her. "Ah now that we are all here we can go in and have a seat her Uncle Alexander said ushering everyone in the dining room.

"Hey Callie." Her brother called from behind her. "Yeah Trist." She said turning around to see him walking with Theo and an unknown tall blonde boy. "You remember Draco, don't you?" her brother asked gesturing to the tall blonde boy. Callie remembered who he was but just couldn't believe that was him. He had grown from a small ferret looking boy into a tall built muscular man. "No way, you aren't Draco." She laughed smiling at him. "Well you're not Isolde then." He smiled back stepping towards her. "Ah I've missed you!" she squealed throwing her arms around his neck and he picked her up spinning her around in a big hug. "I missed you too." He laughed sitting her back down. "Come on you two let's eat." Her brother laughed putting an arm around Callie and leading her into the dining room.

The adults had taken a seat on one end of the table leaving the kids the other. Callie ended up sitting in between her brother and Theo and across from Draco. As the food appeared everyone began conversation.

"So Isolde how did you like living in America?" Draco asked Callie as he began eating. "It was pretty awesome. Oh and it's Callie now." She laughed taking a bite of her steak. "Callie?" he said with a confused look on his face. "Oh it's a nickname I picked up when I started school over there. Apparently my name was too weird for America so they gave me an American nickname from my middle name, Calista." She smiled. "I see, and how did you like America Tristan." He said shifting the conversation to her brother.

As the night went on the conversations lasted late into the night until Lucius said it was time for them to leave. Everyone left the table to walk them to the fireplace. "Draco, quidditch tomorrow?" Theo asked as they reached the room that held the fireplace connected to the floo system. "Sure I'll be over sometime after ten." Draco said. "Well then we'll see you tomorrow then." Tristan said saying goodbye to Draco. "Bye Draco." Callie smiled. "Bye Callie, it was good seeing you again after all this time." He smiled hugging Callie making her blush a bit. After the Malfoy's disappeared everyone went back to their rooms to get good nights sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Promises

**Chapter Two**

The next morning Callie woke up before anyone else did. She dug through her trunk, seeing as she hadn't unpacked yet, trying to find an outfit for the day. She finally decided to wear her bright pink bikini under a pair of low rise jean shorts, a white zip up jacket, and pink flip flops seeing as she was going to sun bathe after breakfast. A soon as she put her hair up in a messy bun with her sunglasses on her head she headed downstairs for some breakfast.

The house was eerily quite when she reached the breakfast nook where the house elves has some of the food already prepared. She sat down shaking off the eerie feeling and began eating.

As she finished up her food Callie heard the boys headed for the breakfast nook where she sat.

"It's complicated to explain, father has been loyal to him for years now." Theodore said walking in the breakfast nook with Tristan. "Loyal to whom?" Callie asked getting up from the table getting ready to head to the pool in the back yard. "Oh we were, uhm, just talking about one of Uncle's friends." Tristan stuttered. Callie shook off the blatant lie and headed to the pool.

Once pool side Callie shed her shorts and jacket putting her sunglasses on and laying down in a chaise lounge. Callie had a lot on her mind now after hearing what Theodore had said coming into the breakfast nook. Callie knew they were talking about the Dark Lord. Ever since she was little she was sheltered from the dark life her family lived in secret, well her father and brother at least. Her Uncle was very open about his loyalty while Theodore just didn't speak of his unless out right asked. Being daddy's princess her father didn't want Callie exposed to the death and destruction that their family participated in. Unknown to him though the dark times in England were taught in Callie's History of Magic classes so she knew very well what had been hid from her all her life. Callie wasn't proud of her linage being associated with so much death but she accepted it, she had to. If she didn't she could be disowned or even worse killed by the Dark Lord himself.

As Callie thought of all this she turned to her stomach and drifted off into sleep in the warm sun oblivious to everything around her. That included her brother, Theo, and Draco sneaking up on her. It wasn't long after Callie left to sunbathe that Draco had flooed to the manor.

Callie squealed as a pair of arms yanked her out of her dream and into the air. Frantically searching for who had her she came face to well chest with Draco.

"Ugh you prat put me down now!" she yelled making all the boys laugh. "Okay, if that's what you want." He smirked walking over to the deep end of the pool. "No, no, no! Don't you dare Draco Malfoy I will curse you into next year!" she screamed trying to free herself but she was too late. In a matter of seconds she was flying though the air with only enough time to pinch her nose to keep getting water up it.

"Ugh you prat I swear!" she screamed surfacing seeing that the boys were laughing hysterically. Wearing a smirk of her own she swam under the water to where Draco was bent over the water laughing. Before he knew what was happening she came out from the water in front of him and grabbing him by his shirt pulling him into the water with her making Tristan and Theo laugh even harder, so hard Theo fell in the pool from it. Tristan jus shrugged his shoulders and jumped in with the rest of them.

Once Draco surfaced he searched for Callie, once he found her he grabbed her by the waist tossing her again into the water laughing. She resurfaced laughing as well.

The four of them continued playing in the pool for a while until Callie got out walking over to a chair to rest. Theo got out as well and set beside her.

"So how do you like being back so far?" Theo asked Callie as he leaned back in his chair. "It's nice. I really missed you and Draco. I didn't really have many friends in America." Callie sighed looking down. "Why?" Theo asked sympathetically. "My name." she spat looking at him which made Theo give her a confused look. "In our History of Magic class the first war is taught. The Nott name is in the text book. I was outcast for being related to a death eater." She whispered.

As the two of them continued to talk about America Tristan and Draco joined them. As soon as they did she changed the subject. She didn't feel like sharing with Draco that she hadn't had any friends the past five years or that his letters was the only thing keeping her sane in a place far from her home.

It began to get dark before the group went in for dinner. None of the adults had made it home yet so there was no need for formal dress. Everyone was dry so they sat in the breakfast nook and waited on dinner. The house elves were preparing lasagna, mashed potatoes, asparagus, and butter beer.

"So I'm going with mum to a follower's house some time next week." Draco said out of no where. "Really? What for?" Theo asked looking at Draco as the house elves brought out the food. "The Dark Lord wishes to see me." He said flatly. "Oh." Tristan said beginning to get food. "Mum said that the Dark Lord wishes to see the three of you along with your parents as well. I believe that's what they are doing tonight is discussing next week with mum and him." Draco said playing with the food on his plate.

The rest of dinner was quite. Once Callie finished her plate she excused herself from the table. She headed for the gardens to sit by the pond to clear her head.

"I don't want to you know." Came a voice from behind her. When she turned around she saw Draco standing there, hands in his pockets looking down at the ground. "Well it's not like you really have much of a choice." She said looking back at the pond. "Listen Callie I know what I promised you but I never knew it would be a promise I couldn't keep. I'm sorry." Draco said walking in front of her and she looked up at him. "Well Draco you know how I feel about this!" she yelled standing up coming face to chest with him. "Callie we were five when I made that promise to you! Five!" Draco yelled back. "Yes it's a promise I've kept all these years! Daddy even kept me sheltered while we were in America, that's the main reason he took the bloody job over there. I wanted nothing to do with dark magic!" She yelled tears coming to her eyes.

That really was the reason her father had taken the job, Callie wanted away from it all. Once her father saw the toll the distance away from her family and best friend took on her he took a job back in England to make her happy.

"Callie I don't want to do this but if I don't he'll kill me and my family." Draco said putting his hands on her shoulders shaking her. Callie just broke down crying. Draco sighed wrapping his arms around Callie letting her bury her head in his chest comforting her until she had no tears left to cry.


End file.
